Settlement Ambush Kit
Settlement Ambush Kit is a piece of Fallout 4 Creation Club content designed around manually triggering "Endless Raids," a series of settlement attack waves by a particular type of enemy. Mechanics When a given type of raid lure is activated, an Endless Raid is triggered. This raid will be of a single faction of enemy (raiders, Gunners, super mutants, wildlife). Each Wave is broken up into 10 rounds, with a small window between each round. Each round is complete when all enemies are killed. Each round more enemies spawn, and each wave higher level enemies spawn. At the end of every wave (10 Rounds), a unique named enemy spawns as a boss battle. The flag for each wave is awarded when this unique enemy is killed. A morale mechanic is present. Based on the time to defeat each round and settlers downed. Should it get low enough, it can cause a defeat whereupon a portion of the settlements resources are lost. Quickly defeating rounds can improve morale, while protracted battles will decrease it. The raid can be ended by the lure being deactivated through activating the lure itself or by loss of its power supply. This does not cause enemies already present to despawn. Enemies spawn at the regular enemy spawn points present in each settlement, any given round may spawn at any given spawn point. Quest * The Endless War Characters At the end of every wave (10 rounds) a unique named enemy spawns. The unique enemies are random for each type of attacks. ; Raiders ; Gunners ; Super mutants ; Creatures Settlement objects * Fresh meat lure - A powered item that triggers animal attacks when activated, including super mutant and wildlife attacks. Requires 1 power. * Fake distress signal - A powered item that triggers human attacks when activated, including Gunners and raiders. Requires 1 power. * Security camera - Can be placed around your settlements and are used in conjunction with the security camera monitors. Requires power. * Security camera monitors - Can be used to view settlements through the cameras, including settlements the player character is not currently at. This prevents the auto-resolve that occurs when settlements are not personally defended that can sometimes lead to losses at settlements with large amounts of automated defenses. Requires power. * Flags - At the end of each wave a flag is unlocked for the type of enemy being faced. When built the flag provides happiness to the settlement as well as allowing endless raids by their respective faction to start at the wave the flag was awarded. So a wave 1 raider flag would cause all raider endless raids to begin at wave 2 round 1. The flags are not overwritten, so the wave 1 flag can still be built after unlocking the wave 2 flag. Interacting with the flag will also tell the player the highest wave and round reached by that settlement against that particular enemy. A total of 5 flags is available per enemy, and flags cannot be transferred between settlements. * Shooting range - Provides settlement happiness. Settlers will approach and fire at the spinning targets. * Watch tower - A guard post variant to which a settler can be assigned to provide defense. * Security fences - And new junk wall variants. * Fatman crates * Sandbag walls * Mortar shell Gallery Raiders Gary (Raider).jpg|Gary Hephaestus.jpg|Hephaestus Gunners Lieutenant Cameron.jpg|Lieutenant Cameron Commander Kilroy.jpg|Commander Kilroy Lieutenant Dany.jpg|Lieutenant Dany Commander Trip.jpg|Commander Trip Commander Barwegan.jpg|Commander Barwegan Lieutenant Madison.jpg|Lieutenant Madison Lieutenant Gary.jpg|Lieutenant Gary Lieutenant Vaughn.jpg|Lieutenant Vaughn Super mutants Simon Rocker.jpg|Simon Rocker Clout the Gutter.jpg|Clout the Gutter Billie Grannet.jpg|Billie Grannet Rory.jpg|Rory Barb.jpg|Barb Bleak the Breaker.jpg|Bleak the Breaker Slaughterhouse.jpg|Slaughterhouse Creatures Niel Dempsy.jpg|Niel Dempsy (glowing one) Swift Death.jpg|Swift Death (yao guai) Beast of Berkshires.jpg|Beast of Berkshires (yao guai) Baji Quan.jpg|Baji Quan (yao guai) Snuffles (yao guai).jpg|Snuffles (yao guai) Livia.jpg|Livia (radscorpion) Brimstone (deathclaw).jpg|Brimstone (deathclaw) Category:Creation Club content